Organizations often want to publish electronic documents (e.g., such as portable document format (“PDF”) documents and hypertext markup language (“HTML”) documents) on an open network, such as the Internet, and have those documents easily accessible, readable and printable by their target audiences without the use of special plug-ins. However, at the same time, organizations often do not want these documents to be machine searchable (and possibly indexed) by either commercial search engines or by competitors in an automated fashion.